


The weight of power

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, One Shot, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Yuuri doesn't know how much Victor loves him, Yuuri has gained weight, Yuuri is self-concious, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Yuuri have gained too much weight to fit into his pants. How will Victor react when Yuuri have to wear tights that enhances all of his curves.





	The weight of power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossy/gifts).



> I got a request to write this. I hope I didn't dissapoint... XD
> 
> The request was:
> 
> "Well Yuuri gain some weight after the grand prix final but all the weight went straight to Yuuri's ass. So Now Viktor have to deal with Yuuri's huge ass (that jiggles every Time he walks ) but his thrists. His restraints get thrown out the window when Yuuri starts wearing tights and yoga pants.
> 
>  
> 
> Something along that lines. Can you make a 1 one or 2 chapters out of it please"

Yuuri cursed himself, as he couldn’t close his pants around his waist. 

He and Victor were having a good time in St. Petersburg, even though they were off-season.

Yuuri didn’t need to start his workout processes until about four months. His only problem right now, was that he had gained weight too fast… And now he couldn’t even button up his pants.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” Victor called from the living room. He must have heard Yuuri’s panting and grunting, and assumed something was wrong.

“F-fine…” Yuuri stuttered out and made one last attempt before he started looking for other pants. 

He grabbed a few of his sweats, and quickly got dressed, so he could finally start his day with Victor.

Their relationship was still questionable to Yuuri. Sure he and Victor were engaged, and they were living together, and sleeping in the same bed. But Yuuri didn’t know if he could label them as a couple. 

Victor also gave him a lot of hugs and small kisses. But that was about as far as they had gone, and Yuuri knew that he loved Victor with all of his heart, but he was still uncertain if the Russian man felt the same way about him. 

“Yuuri…” Victor drawled as Yuuri entered the living room. He took one look at him and his eyes immediately fell to Yuuri’s pants. Making him incredibly self-conscious.

“Why are you wearing those pants?” Victor asked bluntly.

Yuuri immediately started to blush. “Uhm… Well… I just felt like… You know… Relax?”

Victor eyed him suspiciously from head to toe before giving him a big heart-shaped smile. “Okay, then. I almost thought you had gotten too fat for your normal pants.” 

Yuuri paled and laughed nervously.

“Cause you know, that would mean that we would have to start working out…” Victor continued, his voice sounding dark.

Yuuri nodded in agreement but said nothing. 

……………………………………………

The next day was even worse. Victor had decided that they should go to the ice rink in St. Petersburg to test out a few jumps.

And Yuuri knew that he had too much weight on him right now for him to be able to lift from the ice, at least high enough for him to make a jump.

“Yuuri?” Victor called. Banging on the bedroom door. “Are you coming?”

Yuuri had gotten away with his weight so far. Mostly because he had been wearing oversized clothes. And even going so far as to wearing Victor’s clothes, so he would be flattered instead of suspicious. 

But he had now reached a dead end… He couldn’t wear oversized closed if he were going to skate. He had to wear something that would fit his body, and still… well… fit his body…

He thanked the heavens, when he suddenly found his tights from last year. This could be his salvation. 

He quickly put them on and looked at himself in the mirror.

How had all of his extra weight, been placed on his thighs and his ass? 

“Yuuri?” Victor knocked again.

“C-coming…” Yuuri nervously called back and made a few cautious steps to feel out his new pants, when he noticed something. 

His ass was bouncing… A lot. He might as well be naked. Victor was going to find out, for sure…

Victor suddenly opened the door. “What is taking so long…?” He froze as soon as he noticed Yuuri, and all of his curves.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, preparing himself for a lecture that never came. 

Victor was staring at him like he was water in the desert. His eyes were practically glued to Yuuri’s backside

“We should get to the ice rink…” Yuuri said carefully and walked past Victor in order to escape his piercing eyes. 

………………………..

Victor hadn’t said a word to him since the bedroom, and his eyes were still glued to his ass even as they entered the ice rink.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked Victor. Worried that Victor was so mad and disappointed that he couldn’t even find the words to express himself.

Victor coughed nervously. “I’m fine…” He rasped in a hoarse voice. “Is it hot in here?”

“Uhm… No… It’s the ice rink…” Yuuri said observantly.

“Oh… Yes… Of course…” Victor agreed and looked down at Yuuri again.

And Yuuri was really starting to get nervous. Was Victor plotting revenge, maybe?

“Oi!” A voice called breaking the couple out of their thoughts.

Yuri skated up to them with a disgusted expression. “Can you keep those fucking bedroom eyes away from this rink?” He snarled, looking at Victor.

Yuuri looked up at his fiancé and then back at Yuri “S-sorry?” He stuttered out.

Yuri considered him, glaring at him. “Gained weight, pig?” He asked. Looking at Yuuri accusingly. 

Yuuri swallowed nervously. Looking up at Victor who was glaring at Yuri.

“Don’t you have any animal patterns to be looking at?” Victor questioned, with more fierceness than either of them were prepared for.

“You mean that you don’t want me looking at this fat pig?” Yuri questioned. Pointing to Yuuri.

Yuuri was just about to laugh away the comment.

“That’s exactly what I mean.” Victor declared. Making Yuri flinch. 

“You’re so fucking gross…” Yuri grumbled before skating away.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at him in disbelief. “I’m fine…”

Victor nodded and placed his hand on the small of his back and led him out on the ice. 

………………………..

They skated for a while. They didn’t do any jumps like Victor had intended. Instead they just skated in circles, with Victor holding on to Yuuri in all the ways possible, his hands, his neck, his chest and his waist. 

Yuuri knew that Victor wanted to grab his ass. He had figured it out after a few hours of Victor making him skate in front of him, and that very weird comment of asking Yuuri to bend forward and see if he could see any diamonds in the ice. Victor had tilted his head to check him out properly.

Yuri had passed them a few times, and kept making gagging noises as they kept it up.

But eventually, it was time for them to go home…

“Excuse me?” A man in his forties asked Yuuri, just when they were about to leave.

Yuuri was surprised by the English accent, instead of the Russian he usually came across.

“Yes…” Yuuri acknowledged politely.

“Can I have your number?” He asked giving Yuuri a blinding smile.

Victor was at Yuuri’s side in the matter of seconds. “He’s taken.” He declared, and possessively threw an arm around the Japanese man’s shoulders.

The man didn’t seem satisfied with that answer. “Are you sure that you want that old man? I’m sure that you and I could have a good time…” He said, eying Yuuri like a piece of meat.

Yuuri felt offended by those words and took a step closer to Victor. “I don’t want to date you.” Yuuri told the strange man and grabbed Victor’s hand.

The man chuckled. “Well… Your loss…” He then walked past them, and before Yuuri even got a chance to register what happened, the man grabbed his ass. 

Yuuri gasped and in slow motion, he tried to figure out what to do with this situation. He could see himself filing a lawsuit for sexual assault, he could see himself slap the man and tell him to go to hell. He could even see himself getting into a fistfight with that man and scream in his face like some kind of animal.

But he didn’t get to fulfill any of those scenarios.

Victor was on the man immediately. Pushing him up against the wall with his hand wrapped around the man’s throat and anger Yuuri had never witnessed before.

The man looked horrified as he stared up into Victor’s cold, deadly gaze.

“Don’t you ever touch him again!” Victor hissed in the man’s face. And threw him onto the floor.

The man scuttled away before he ran for his life.

Yuuri didn’t know how to feel about having Victor defending his honor…

“Are you okay, my love?” Victor asked stroking Yuuri’s bangs away from his face.

“He grabbed my ass…” Yuuri said in shock.

“I’m going to kill him.” Victor declared and began walking after where the man had disappeared, when Yuuri grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Don’t.” Yuuri pleaded. And Victor froze. “I just want to go home…” 

Victor nodded in understanding. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple and the left together.

……………………….

“Did he hurt you?” Victor asked as Yuuri was cuddling Makkachin on the couch.

“No… I was more offended than anything else.” Yuuri explained thoughtfully.

“He had no right to do so.” Victor scowled.

“I know…” Yuuri agreed.

“I mean. No one does. Especially without your permission.”

“Well… You do.” Yuuri said without thinking. 

Victor stopped dead in his tracks from his pacing and stared at Yuuri like he had grown a second head.

Yuuri realized what he had just said and turned red within a few seconds. “I mean… Not that you would want to… I mean… I’m completely out of shape, and I look disgusting and…”

“Stop.” Victor demanded. “Is that what you think of yourself?” he questioned.

Yuuri nodded and stared at the floor.

“Yuuri. Have you not noticed how I’ve been looking at you today?” Victor asked tentatively.

“I thought that you were just being nice… You know… Like you always are.”

“Yuuri…” Victor said lowly. “I’m so incredibly attracted to you. And having your sweet ass to stare at like that… It drove me crazy… I’m sorry if you misunderstood my signals.” 

Yuuri couldn’t believe his ears. Was Victor actually attracted to him? 

“Uhm… I’m attracted to you too… Just so you know…” Yuuri blushed profusely as he said those words. 

Victor smiled like a kid on Christmas Eve. “Oh Yuuri… Why haven’t you said something earlier?” 

“Why haven’t you?” Yuuri retorted.

Victor didn’t expect that answer. “Well… I wasn’t sure of your previous experiences. And I didn’t want you to feel pressured into anything that you wasn’t ready for.” 

“Are you asking me if I’m a virgin?” Yuuri asked not really understanding why he was speaking at all.

Now it was Victor’s turn to blush. “Well… Are you?” 

“No.” 

“Oh.” Victor sighed. Looking like he suddenly understood something Yuuri didn’t. “That’s good to know…”

Was it even possible or was Victor… Nervous?

Something shifted in Yuuri’s eyes and he removed his glasses. And looked at Victor. 

Victor swallowed thickly. “Are you giving me… your Eros?”

Yuuri walked over to Victor without a word and pressed their lips together.

Victor’s hand immediately went to his ass, as he deepened the kiss. Almost like ha had been waiting for that moment forever.

Victor pulled away from the kiss and trailed kisses along Yuuri’s neck. “Your ass is amazing Yuuri.” He purred. “Forget everything I’ve ever said about working out. I want to keep this.” He gave an experimental pinch that made Yuuri’s breath hitch.

“You’ll have to enjoy it while you can…” Yuuri whispered in Victor’s ear. “In four months… It’ll be gone…”

Victor let out a disappointed whine in the back of his throat. “Then I guess I will make the most out of this…” 

He grabbed Yuuri’s thighs and hoisted him up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

Makkachin made an immediate retreat out of the bed, and rushed into the next room in fear of seeing what his dads might do to each other.

Victor dropped Yuuri down into that bed and landed on top of him, straddling his hips. “Is this okay?” He asked while getting his hand underneath Yuuri’s shirt.

Yuuri nodded and helped him remove their clothing, until nothing was left except Yuuri’s tights. 

Victor kissed along his stomach until he reached the hem of the pants. “You’re so beautiful, Yuuri…” 

Yuuri cherished in the praise and tried to pry his tights down for Victor. When Victor suddenly grabbed his moving hands.

“Let me…” He asked, releasing Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri nodded and grabbed the sheets to anchor himself. Victor started to pull down his tights, in an excruciatingly slow pace. Making Yuuri squirm underneath him.

“Victor…” Yuuri urged, as he started to feel confined in his own pants.

“Patience…” Victor scolded and slid a hand inside to stroke Yuuri.

Yuuri moaned at the sensation and grew incredibly impatient. “Victor… please…” He started to reach for his pants when Victor grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head.

“I have been waiting for this moment for over a year.” Victor said with a playful smile. “Will you let me take my time, or will I have to tie you down for you to let me?”

The idea of being tied up by Victor and let him have his way with him, sounded impossibly intoxicating to refuse.

Victor noticed the way Yuuri’s pupils dilated and decided to make good of his words.

“Let’s get these off then…” Victor said with a dark smile and pried Yuuri’s tights off effortlessly.

“Give me your hands.” Victor ordered, and Yuuri reached his hands out with no protests at all.

Victor started to wrap the fabric around Yuuri’s wrists. Not tight enough to cut off any blood flow. But it was tight enough so that Yuuri was completely within Victor’s mercy. He then took the other end, and secured it to the head of the bed.

“Now I can take my time with you…” Victor said lowly, pulling his fingers across Yuuri’s stomach. 

Yuuri shook under his touch. “Please Victor…” He pleaded, feeling how he was going to burst from the teasing.

“What do you want… my sweet Yuuri?” Victor asked, teasing Yuuri’s cock with his hand.

Yuuri groaned. “I need…you… inside…”

“Inside this sweet delicious hole?” Victor asked, letting his finger slide over the spot.

“Yes!” Yuuri moaned.

Victor smiled to himself. 

“How can I refuse you?” Victor asked, not really expecting an answer. He then proceeded to remove Yuuri’s boxers. 

Yuuri helped with kicking them off at the end, he then grabbed for Victor’s waist, using his legs.

“Fuck, Yuuri… You’re so eager.” 

“Just fuck me. I’m so done waiting…” Yuuri panted, trying to get closer to Victor, even though his restraint stopped him.

Victor met him halfway and allowed their lips to seal in a rough kiss. It then melted into something gentle and rhythmic. Victor kept letting his hands travel over the other man, much to Yuuri’s dismay.

“For fuck sake’s Victor…” Yuuri pleaded, rolling his hips, to show how badly he needed the other man inside.

“Okay, then…” Victor smiled, reaching for the lube and a condom.

He started with coating his fingers and Yuuri’s hole with a generous amount that he started to massage the edges.

“Inside.” Yuuri demanded, tugging on his tied up wrists, in protest of Victor’s slow pace.

Victor grinned and slipped a finger inside.

Yuuri felt the burning sensation mixed with lust and need of more. And as Victor twisted his finger inside, Yuuri felt how he had lost all of his ability to form words.

“Are you happy now?” Victor asked lowly.

“Ngfhl… More!” Yuuri moaned. He tried to curl his toes into the sheets.

Victor chuckled darkly… “As you wish, luchik...” He allowed a second finger to slip inside and started to scissor Yuuri open.

Yuuri squirmed as much as he could, considering his circumstances. 

“Are you ready for me, Moyo solnyshko?”

Yuuri nodded frantically. Not being able to use his words. Instead he used his legs and tried to move Victor even closer to him. 

Victor didn’t more encouragement before he moved over and above his fiancé and finally feeling some sort of relief by sliding his wrapped hard length, inside the man he loved.

The noise that escaped Yuuri barely sounded human. And Victor took that as his cue to roll his hips and go even further inside.

“Yes!” Yuuri exclaimed in his pleasured haze.

He pressed up to take more of Victor inside him. And he felt how he pressed against that perfect spot that made his vision blur.

“I’m so close Yuuri…” Victor panted, and quickly and sloppily released Yuuri’s wrists from their bonds. 

Yuuri quickly wrapped his arms around Victor so they were tightly pressed together as they keep moving rhythmically together. The speed quickening, as the both came closer and closer until they had both reached their limit. Victor came with a hard breath. He then helped Yuuri ride out his own orgasm, leaving them both a sticky hot mess.

Victor pulled out and collapsed next to Yuuri. Breathing heavily.

Yuuri did the same as he tried to collect his thoughts after the strong orgasm. He was completely entangled in Victor both mentally and physically.

Victor pulled his arm around him, and Yuuri cuddled closer. Feeling the warmth and love from the man beside him, Yuuri had no idea which pair of legs was his, he only knew that he and Victor shared the same feeling at that moment.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, breaking the silence.

Yuuri just hummed. He wasn’t quite sure where his voice was at the moment.

“I love you.”

Yuuri immediately sat up, despite the pleasurable pain he was feeling, just so he could look Victor in the eyes.

Victor was just laying there, eyes filled with hope and fear for Yuuri’s reaction.

“I love you too.” Yuuri declared. The words felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like he was born to say those words to Victor.

The smile that spread across Victor’s lips was priceless. He sat up and grabbed the back of Yuuri’s head so he could seal their lips together.

Victor smiled at him, allowing their eyes to meet.

“I love you most.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. <3


End file.
